Book 1: Clearing the Clear
by SpeckledLeap
Summary: A kit named Speckledkit was adopted into SpeckledClan. When a tom from Whitekit comes from an ancient Clan called ClearClan, will he be involved in a prophecy alongside Speckledkit?
1. Alliegances:

Alliegances:

SpeckledClan

Leader: Summerstar- dark tabby-furred tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Crowdapple- silver-furred she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Creekheart- thick black-furred tom with teal eyes

Warriors:

Shallowlight- she-cat with fluffy ginger fur and amber eyes

Sorrelsmoke- tom with long black fur and dark yellow eyes

(App: Dovepaw)

Sparkbeam- white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

Dappledpelt- dark ginger she-cat with black spots on pelt

Stormberry- blue-gray tom with white eyes; blind

Larksong- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Dovepaw- silver she-cat with a crooked paw

Speckledpaw- beautiful calico she-cat with a elegant speckled coat (A/N: Calico is Orange, Black, and White.)

Bluepaw- blue-gray tom with faded blue eyes

Whitepaw- handsome black and white tom

Queens:

Elders:

Sunspots- she-cat with a faded golden pelt

ClearClan

Leader- Dead

Deputy- Blackpelt- aging black tom

Medicine Cat- Dead

Warriors:

Dead

Queens:

Dead

Kits:

Whitekit- handsome black and white tom


	2. Prologue:

Prologue:

An ill blue she-cat was shoved away from her kit. "No!" She rasped hoarsely. "My kit won't survive without me!"

A very old gray she-cat hissed. "Get away from him! He is the only thing that may survive!"

The blue she-cat sighed. "You are right, Graymuzzle. ClearClan will never survive."

Graymuzzle growled. "I will send this kit with Blackpelt; he is the youngest cat here, even though he is old. He will take the kit to SpeckledClan. This Clan is dying away. Clearstar was the first leader of this Clan; he will also be the last. Your kit will be safe, Clearwater. He will be raised well."

Clearwater nodded, then her body shook. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and then, she went limp. A wail sounded from the nursery.

"Blackpelt, take the kit to SpeckledClan. Your mate is dead." Graymuzzle snapped, and then she coughed, her body shaking.

Blackpelt didn't show any signs of grief. "You are dying, Graymuzzle. Die in peace. Clearstar has already died. Goldenfur is lying in her den, dying of age. You can go to her. My kit is five moons. He will be able to travel."

Graymuzzle didn't respond; she was already dead. Blackpelt took his kit by the scuff.

"Where's Mama?" The kit squeaked, then sneezed twice. Blackpelt knew he was on the verge of getting ill.

"Mama is in StarClan, my kit." Blackpelt looked at his black and white pelt. "I'm sorry you were never named. You'll be known as Whitekit. We are going to SpeckledClan."

Whitekit's eyes widened. "That's a tale, Dada!" He squealed through a sneeze.

Blackpelt grunted. "Cmon." He growled, then ran out of the dead camp, into the forest.


	3. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Speckledkit sighed as she watched Stormberry, her foster father, play-fight with Bluekit. Her foster mother, Larksong, was watching them with her gaze turned to her, the glow in her eyes dulled, and she looked away. Speckledkit knew was was different. She knew her history. She had been found in the forest, alone. SpeckledClan had adopted her and nursed her with Larksong. The queen hated her.

Bluekit pawed Speckledkit. "You look a bit sick." He growled. Speckledkit was grateful that Bluekit was nice to her.

"I'm not sick!" Speckledkit exclaimed, pawing Bluekit away. Larksong immediately sprung up.

"Speckledkit! Stop hitting Bluekit!" She hissed.

"No, I wasn't-" Speckledkit was cut off by Larksong's soothing tone towards Bluekit.

Speckledkit sighed, going outside the camp. Every cat stared at her, a gleam of hatred in their eyes. Speckledkit backed away, running back into the nursery.

Why did every cat hate her? She had only been adopted to the Clan! Was it because of that? Was it because she was probably born rogue?

Her swift thoughts were interrupted by Graykit's cough. Speckledkit growled. Graykit had been coughing for two moons now, and every cat knew the kit was bound to die.

Larksong's wail confirmed the death of the kit. Speckledkit almost felt happy, but immediately pushed it away. She should be grieving!

But that wasn't what she felt. She felt sadness. She would never be excepted in this Clan, and every cat made it obvious. Except Bluekit, Summerstar, Crowdapple, Creekheart, and Sunspots. Creekheart had always been the nicest.

Summerstar's yowl sounded from outside the camp. Speckledkit ran outside, Bluekit by her side. "Cats of SpeckledClan! We have three apprentices to-"

"Two." Larksong rasped, her muzzle buried in Graykit's fur.

Summerstar's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. Two apprentices to make. The death of Graykit will affect us all."

"Bluekit, from this moment forward, you will be known as Bluepaw. Creekheart, Bluepaw wishes to be a medicine cat. I expect you to train him well." Summerstar meowed.

Speckledkit couldn't help but feel sad. Bluepaw would never share a den with her. Speckledkit looked up.

"Speckledkit, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Speckledpaw. Crowdapple, you are our deputy. I expect you to give all the knowledge you know to Speckledpaw."

Crowdapple touched noses with Speckledpaw. Speckledpaw wasn't surprised. If she had gotten any other cat, she'd be ripped to shreds. Every warrior hated her.

Speckledpaw decided to meet Dovepaw. She had never spoken to her before. Speckledpaw entered the apprentices den. A silver she-cat lay in a nest.

"Um, hi. I'm Speckledpaw." Speckledpaw greeted.

Dovepaw jolted awake. "Wha? Oh, sorry. Im Dovepaw. You must be the 'hated one'."

A pang of hurt stabbed Speckledpaw's chest. Was that was all the warrior's called her?

"Great StarClan, your awfully pretty to be hated." Dovepaw murmured. Speckledpaw purred at the comment.

A yelp sounded from outside the den. Speckledpaw poked her head outside. A dirty black and white tom had entered the camp.

"Who are you?" Summerstar growled.

The black and white tom sneezed before responding. "I'm Whitekit."

Speckledpaw's eyes widened. He was a kit?

"You look awfully big for a kit." Crowdapple hissed, reading Speckledpaw's thoughts.

Whitekit snorted. "I got my name two moons ago. I'm seven moons. I come from ClearClan."

Summerstar's eyes widened with shock. "ClearClan? The legendary Clan led by Clearstar?"

Whitekit nodded. "Yes. But ClearClan is dead. Gone. Only I survived with a cat named Blackpelt. We traveled for two moons together, looking for SpeckledClan. He then died. I finally found you."

Speckledpaw looked at him closely. Under his muddy pelt and cold, he was rather handsome. Speckledpaw shook herself. What was she thinking?

Summerstar growled. "You may join SpeckledClan. You will be known as Whitepaw."

Speckledpaw looked at all the warriors. Their eyes showed hatred. _What in StarClan is wrong with them? They hate cats if they arent from SpeckledClan! That's just wrong!_

"Uh, Crowdapple, you will be able to manage two apprentices, right?" Summerstar mumbled. Crowdapple nodded, nuzzling Whitepaw.

Creekheart came running up to him. "Two moons sure did you bad! You've got a chill, from the looks of it. Come with me." He meowed, flicking his tail. Whitepaw followed him, sneezing.

Speckledpaw stared after him. Dovepaw shoved her. "Some cat's got a new crush, hm?" She teased.

Speckledpaw shoved her back, but realized what she said was true. She liked the tom. A lot. But she hadn't even met him! What would he think of her?

Speckledpaw settled down into a nest next to Dovepaw's and fell asleep.


End file.
